AU
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "The point of fics set in alternate universes are to show that no matter what setting or circumstance, these two people will always find each other. I will find you. Every me loves every you." - Unknown Just a Mistake: High school popular kid nerd i thought you're my girl and i pulled you in the janitor's closet au Ships: Jeyna, Liper, Malceyna
1. Not Just Sex

A/N: Hey everyone, new collection of stories! AU is where I'm going to place all the prompts I receive from a certain tumblr post about AU. I have a huge lists to do so this will be updated slowly. A random assortment of pairings but most likely will be my big three: Jeyna, Malceyna and Liper. Updates will be slow and the likelihood of AUs referring each other will be slim. Relax, enjoy and welcome the new year with a cute Jeyna story.

Prompt: prostitute/client au Jeyna

Not Just Sex

Jason ran his fingers through his slightly gelled hair as he inspected his appearance in the rearview mirror. He adjusted the tie he wore, not the slight bit concern by the request for formal wear. He had weirder requests from clients like police officer, cowboy and Star Trek commander. He was actually glad for a semi-normal client. Sliding out of his car, he walked up to a modest apartment building as he tossed his keys in his hands. He smiled, noticing a fidgety young woman at the entrance. "Ms. Reyna Ramirez?" Jason asked as she turned towards him.

"You're late." She replied curtly, strolling towards him in high heels. Her dress was a deep purple off-the-shoulder gown. It hugged her lithe form nicely. Her dark hair was pinned up in a neat up-do, bring attention to her slender neck and shoulders. She was extremely beautiful but with a cold standoffish aura. She took Jason's arm, nearly pulling him towards his car. _Dominant, _Jason filed away as he allowed her to tug him. The male escort opened her door, unable to look away from the slit on the side of her dress. It was always easier when he was attracted to the client. He slid soundlessly into the driver's side, flashing her a grin.

"Where to?" Jason asked as he started the car.

"Jupiter High." Reyna answered as she brushed a stray strand out of her face. Her fingers were shaking slightly. She hid it well, messing around with her purple clutch. _First-timer, _Jason noted as he placed his arm on her chair to back out.

"Aren't we a little over-dressed for a lesson?" Jason teased, trying to lighten the mood. It's been a while since Jason played out the naught student teacher fantasy. Everyone has his or her own fetishes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Grace." She replied sharply, leaning her head against the rest. She looked tired, worn out from something. "I didn't hire you for your 'services'." Jason arched his eyebrow, shooting her a glance, before pulling onto the main roads. "I need someone to play boyfriend for this stupid high school reunion. My best friend pressured me into going to this. I let it slip that I'll ask my boyfriend and she said bring him along. So voila, here you are, boyfriend dear. Your page did say roleplaying."

"Roleplaying often implies something in the bedroom." Jason said flatly as he braked at a stoplight. Even in the dim-light of the car, Jason could see a slight blush flushing on her face. It made her look adorable rather than the untouchable beauty Jason first saw her as. "Though, I did had an assignment to dress up as a storm trooper for a comic con. They need one for their Star Wars cosplay. I was a damn sexy storm trooper." Reyna laughed, lifting her hand to cover the obvious grin. It was a vibrant sound that changed her whole image. She relaxed instantly, leaning her head against the window as she smiled softly at him.

"I find it hard to believe sexy and storm trooper could be said in the same sentence." She teased, settling in her chair. The tension left her shoulders making Jason relax as well. This wasn't a tough job.

"I'm going to refrain going in-depth about my past clients. If you're not happy, I'll give you a partial refund." Jason turned onto a side road as a comfortable silence fell over the pair. Jason licked his cracked lips as they slowly approached their destination. "So, as your boyfriend, what's my story?"

"Whatever you want." Reyna replied easily, turning her head as she took in the old surroundings. She quickly turned back. "Except what you really do. You can't say you're..."

"That's implied. I'm a professional." Jason reassured her. He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "What do you do?" Trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice. Jason usually didn't learn a lot about his clients. Whatever happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom and after money is exchanged, he rarely sees them again unless it's a special request.

"I'm a lawyer. Just graduated and passed my bar exam. I'm hoping to hear back from Lupa Law Firm." Reyna confessed to him with a tiny proud smile. It fit her modest tone. Jason pulled into the school parking lot. Ribbons were tied around poles to guide guests towards the gym. Couples and groups of people filed in, excitingly greeting each other. He eased into a parking space, noticing the look of horror on Reyna's face. She nervously fiddled with the clasp of her clutch. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Now there," Jason reached out, gently taking one of her hands. The girl instantly tensed up, turning and staring at him with wide dark eyes. He never noticed the exact shade of her eyes were until she faced him. They were deep shade of brown with tiny flecks of green in them. Jason drew tiny circles on her hand as she took a few deep breaths. "Listen, from what I learned from our short car ride is Reyna Ramirez is a confident, beautiful lawyer with a sense of humor."

"Who hired an escort to take her to a school reunion." She continued, fixing Jason with a doubtful glance. Jason shook his head, lifting their joined hands and placed a soft kiss on hers.

"No, who has a wonderful amazing lawyer boyfriend."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how well that went." Reyna laughed as Jason turned onto her street. "Where did you pull that law jargon from?" She looked relaxed with her hair cascading down from its up-do. Her heels were kicked off, thrown somewhere in the back of Jason's sedan. Jason's dark jacket consumed her thin form, shielding her from the cold earlier.<p>

"Pre-law was my undergrad." Jason confessed as he pulled into her drive way. Her apartment building was quiet with street lamps illuminating the sidewalk. Reyna slid out as Jason leaned over and grabbed her heels. He ran to her side, offering his arm that she graciously accepted. Little gestures like this became second nature to the couple, practiced from performing all night.

This had to be one of Jason's favorite assignments. The night was fun overall. After the awkwardness eased away, he really enjoyed being around Reyna. She was witty and charming after loosening up. They spent the night whispering to each other comments about her classmates, playing footsie underneath the table when Jason thought she needed lightening up, and tiny kisses on the forehead or hand to keep up the boyfriend charade. Jason wasn't sure when Reyna stopped being a job. Maybe when she laughed for real for the first time in his car.

"Why did you become an escort?" Reyna asked cautiously as he walked her to the entrance. Jason stiffened for a second as she uncoiled her hand from his arm. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about his answer as she slowly shrugged off his jacket.

"It's one way to pay off my student loans." Jason started, turning away unable to watch her count out bills. The lightness of the evening slowly wore off. That question really sobered Jason from the giddy happiness. This wasn't a date. It was a business transaction. "Easy fast money really."

"Yeah." She replied, handing him his jacket with the bills tucked in the pocket. Jason accepted it awkwardly. He didn't want this date to end. He wanted to go upstairs, learn more about her as a person. Maybe even more. But this wasn't a first date even when it felt like one. Jason hadn't had many first dates since entering this line of work. "I had a lot of fun, Jason."

"Me too." He said, gently taking her elbow and leaned in, kissing her cheek. A tiny current of something passed between them as Jason pulled away. "Free of charge." He whispered, coaxing another stunning smile from the girl. Jason slowly backed away, taking one last look at her before turning away with a heavy heart. He got halfway to his car before Reyna called out after him. "What?" He shouted, trying not to smile too widely.

"Are you free next week? Gwen wants to have lunch with us." Reyna was smiling and that same giddy feeling from before bubbled in Jason's chest.

"I'll check my schedule." He called back, already knowing he would be free if she requested him.


	2. Behind the Mask

A/N: First fic of the 2015! This was a fun one. I didn't realize it was a little Romeo and Juliet-y until I finished. Whoa, just realized Jeyna have the same initials as Romeo and Juliet. Malcolm popped his handsome head in. Reyna and Malcolm aren't an official item but they're close. May or may not continue this one. Enjoy and please review!

Prompt: Masquerade ball Jeyna - Malceyna

Behind the Mask

"So, I have a little surprise for you." Malcolm announced as he entered her bedroom without knocking. Reyna barely moved as she continued reading the faded book in her hands. The tall young man plopped down on her bed, holding something to his face. "Reyna, don't I look pretty?" The young woman looked up and laughed. An intricately decorated purple mask covered the upper half of his handsome face. It was beautiful handcrafted with a purple flower created out of light purple feathers on the right side. Rows of silver and gold sequins lined the edges as painted steaks accented each dip and curve.

"Oh my..." Reyna gasped as she plucked the mask off his face. It was way out of either Reyna or Malcolm's price range. People of their status shouldn't be able to touch masks like this one. "Where did you steal this from?"

"I'm appalled you would assume I stole it." Malcolm replied as he sat up, straightening his collar white shirt. "Lady Aphrodite saw me looking at it earlier. She allowed me to borrow a whole collection of masks just for tonight. One for you, me, Gwen and Dakota. It would be a waste just to wear this around town. So I got an idea."

"I'm weary of your ideas." Reyna countered as she held the mask to the afternoon light. It looked unreal with its deep shades of purple. She placed it on her desk, admiring the mask. Malcolm laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair, crossing the room to stand behind the girl.

"Don't be like that, love. My ideas are brilliant." Malcolm teased as he pressed a chastise kiss to her dark hair. His hands fell over her shoulders, gently rubbing them. "Now, how was your day?"

"Stressful with all the festival tonight. The highborn ladies were fluttering in and out of the shop, getting the finishing touches on their gowns. I had to refit Lady Katie because the part timer mis-measured her." Reyna retold, tilted her head to allow Malcolm's firm fingers to find the knots in her shoulders. "Lady Drew barged in, throwing a fit about how her dressed made her look fat. She threw it at poor Gwen before storming out." Malcolm's fingers hesitated for a moment before he continued kneading.

"It wouldn't happen to be a certain purple gown, would it?" Malcolm asked in a tone that was more than just pure curiosity. Reyna twisted in her seat, giving him a suspicious look.

"Yes it was. You wouldn't be responsible for her fit, Malcolm?" Her best friend had the decency to smile sheepishly. Reyna groaned and smacked his leg. "Malcolm! Lady Drew nearly bit off Gwen's head for that."

"I didn't say anything too insulting. I just casually mentioned how her bottom looked extremely prompt in that certain gown." Reyna stood up, crossed her arms and glared at him. Malcolm shrugged his shoulders. "The damage is already done. Now, that gown wouldn't happen to be at Levesque Seamstress being unused for tonight?" Reyna arched her eyebrow as she listened to his pitch. "I know you and Lady Drew have very similar body types. And Gwen has the fastest needle skills on this side of town. She can easily fit that dress to your form."

"And where would I wear such an extravagant gown? It's not exactly something made for evening strolls through crowds." Reyna countered, finally realizing why he picked out the purple mask for her. It would match the dress perfectly.

"How does McLean's masquerade ball sound?" Malcolm replied with a little smirk. She gaped at him for a full second.

"Are you crazy? The McLeans? They are literally a stone's throw away from royalty. Their party will be packed with highborn gentlemen and ladies from across town. How are we going to get in there?" Malcolm took her hands in his. His gray eyes were sparkling as he spoke.

"Exactly, Rey. People from across town will be coming to this ball. Crowds of highborn. They're not going to notice a few party crashers. I have it all planned out. Dakota and I will sneak in beforehand. If we're not thrown out in an hour, you and Gwen can join us. We'll meet up inside, mingle with the highborn, steal some of their fancy food and wine before disappearing into the night and enjoy the festival with the common people. It'll be a ball, Reyna."

"Literally." Reyna laughed at his choice of words. She always wanted to experience a ball the ladies gush about during fittings. It was an opportunity she couldn't pass up on. What can happen in only one night? "Alright," she replied with a smile. "Let's."

##

Jason leaned against the pillar at the side of the huge ballroom, overlooking the whole party. Everyone wore extravagant clothing with striking masks to hide their identities. But since it was the McLean's annual masquerade ball, a majority of the highborn ladies and gentlemen was present. The estate was in the middle of the town. If Jason focused enough, he could hear laughter from the Festival of Masks outside. Wearing masks were really unnecessary with this social group since everyone knew everyone. Jason sighed, allowing the wealthy to indulge as he sipped his drink. Across the masked figures, Leo was flirting with a beautiful young woman.

"Ten coins that Leo gets slapped." Jason smiled behind the rim of his cup at the familiar lilt of Piper's voice. Her recognizable light perfume of flowers invaded his nose before he turned. She looked stunning in a simple white gown with tiny pearls sewn into the bodice. She wore a scarlet mask covering the upper half of her beautiful face. The colors complemented the richness of her skin. Her lips were curled down as she frowned at Leo.

"No faith in our friend." Jason replied, shifting over so Piper could lean against the pillar as well. She may be a McLean but she didn't enjoy this social gatherings but Piper can play hostess very well. She gave a tiny shake of her head, hair swaying with the motion.

"No, I have faith in Khione." Piper answered, blinking as she looked at Jason's face. "What happened to your usual mask? I thought Graces wore gold." Jason laughed, adjusting his mask. It wasn't his custom gold one with ivy leaves imprinted in it. Though it was still nice, a solid simple silver with intricate patterns of leaves.

"I bumped into someone when I was tying my mask on. He must grabbed mine by mistake before rushing off." Jason shrugged, unconcern. Let someone else be the recognizable Jason Grace tonight.

"A party crasher?" Piper asked, standing on her toes to scan the crowd. Jason placed his hand on her arm, trying to calm her.

"No need to alert security. It's probably nothing." She frowned, about to argue, but a sharp slap distracted the two friends from their conversation. The icy young woman Leo was chatting with stomped off in a fury of curls. They broke out in chuckles as Leo trudged over, rubbing his cheek. "Leo, pal, you just lost me ten coins." Jason greeted.

"So nothing new then." Leo countered, rubbing his sore cheek. It was strange not seeing Leo in his usual muddy overalls. Leo was a part of Jason's household as a blacksmith. He cleaned up nicely though in a charcoal black jacket, white collared shirt and wrinkled-free pants. A green mask covered his mischievous amber eyes with a tie to match. Piper and Jason often dragged Leo to their mandatory social events, not wanting to exclude their friend. "Gah, I think she scratched my cheek."

"Oh let me see," Piper ordered, grabbing his hand away from his cheek. She cradled his chin in her soft hands, looking at the redding skin. "You're fine. Ugh your tie is ruined. Such a mess."

"McLeans standards are hard to meet." Leo quipped back, rolling his eyes and traded little smile with Jason. Piper tugged his tie hard, half-gagging the boy. Leo chuckled and tilted his chin to watch her nimble fingers tame his tie. A content smile tugged at his lips. Jason took another sip of his drink, hiding a knowing smirk. His two friends have been dancing around each other for years. Leo's flirting has diminished a lot to only Piper or girls he knew would annoy Piper just enough. Leo turned, about to say something to Jason but something caught his eyes. "Whoa..."

"Hmm?" Jason hummed, turning to see what was distracting the short young man. He swallowed hard, not really sure what to say. A pair of girls descended down the steps, leading to the main floor. One was blond with her hair pinned up and curled neatly. She wore an emerald green dress with off the shoulders sleeves, revealing her slender shoulders and milky pale skin. Her mask matched her dress perfectly. If the blonde was a classic beauty, her friend was on the other side of the spectrum. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft curls. A deep purple of her gown made her tan skin glow in the soft lights. An intricate mask hid her face but something, maybe the way she walked or held herself, was exquisite.

"Who's that?" Piper whispered as the trio and just about everyone watched the girls. Jason shrugged his shoulders. The girls appeared a little lost as they scanned the crowds for someone. The girl in the deep purple turned, zeroing in on Jason. Even across the room, Jason could feel how piercing her gaze was. She tapped her friend and took determined steps towards them. "Um... she's coming this way." Jason and Leo traded glances just before the girl in purple stopped in front of them. "Hi?"

"There you are. Come here." Before Jason could protest, the young woman grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the dance floor. Leo and Piper stared helplessly with surprised expressions. Jason quickly slid his hand over her waist, noticing the curious glances from everyone. This wasn't exactly proper to grab someone and demand a dance. Oblivious of the stares, she spun around, the folds of her dress twirling up just a bit, before taking Jason's hands without hesitation. There were tiny callus on her fingers, especially her thumbs. These weren't hands of a highborn lady and it fit her well. "Malcolm, this is a stupid idea. I feel like everyone's watching me."

_Because you're dancing with a Grace. _Jason bit that the urge to say that as he fell into the steps of a waltz. She was close, closer than respectable for a first meeting. _Whoever this Malcolm is, they're close. _Jason frowned at the thought. She was tall for a young woman. Her chin almost reached Jason's broad shoulders. A soft vanilla scent tickled Jason's nose. It was fresh and natural. Everything about her was refreshing and natural, unlike the stuffy girls he knew. Jason observed her, noting each little detail. She had a sharp chin, high cheekbones and full luscious lips. "It's because you look beautiful." She stiffened in his loose hold, noticing how her dark onyx eyes widen behind the mask. "Finally notice, huh?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" She hissed back, still dancing with him. Her warm breath tickled his neck. She didn't pull away, still close their noses almost brushed.

"I was a little shocked when a pretty girl rushed me, dragging me to the dance floor." Jason quipped back, giving her a reassuring smile. She returned it after a moment as they continued moving with the crowds. "I'm Jason."

"Reyna." She replied back, relaxing in his arms again. "Are you going to rat me out?" Jason shook his head, his nose brushing her cheek by accident. Reyna pulled back, fixing him with a heated stare. Jason wanted to know more about her in that moment.

"No, I'll even help you sneak out." She gave Jason a stare as he tapped her cheek lightly. "But only if I can follow. This stuffy party is driving my friends and I crazy. I want to see a real Festival of Masks. So how about it, Reyna? Do you think you can sneak three people out?"

She pondered for a moment, rubbing her fingers against the soft fabric of his shoulders. Her lips curled into a determine smile before looking at Jason again. "I'm sure we can work something out."


	3. Just a Mistake

A/N: High School AU anyone! Basically everyone's favorite really. I was struggling with this at first but then I found a secondary prompt that was too perfect. This was a lot of fun and I might continue this one if enough people enjoy it. Sadly winter break is ending and I have to head back to school soon. Ugh… job searching, classes, work and no time to write fanfic. :( Well, enjoy one of the last fics for a long while. Remember to review too!

Prompt: HS popular kid + nerd + 'i thought you're my girl and i pulled you in the janitor's closet au'

Just a Mistake

Reyna balanced her books on her knee as she slammed her locker closed. She had so much to do today. There was a huge AP history project due in two days. The girl loved Mrs. Athena and her class, but the woman was a hard-ass. She was especially hard on students who have so much potential. She sighed as she pushed a bit of her dark hair out of her face. Some days, Reyna hated being an honor student.

"Rome project, two chapters of 1984, pre-lab worksheet," Reyna listed as she walked down the empty halls of Olympus High. She was going to be holed up in the library all afternoon. The young woman was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't feel the hand grabbing her forearm. Reyna squeaked, dropping her books when someone pulled her into a dark space.

"What?" Reyna cried out, noticing the bundles of paper towels and a mop, before a pair of lips slanted over hers. They were soft and chapped, pressed gently against hers. A warm callus hand tilted her chin to the correct angle. Reyna couldn't stop herself from responding to the kiss, it was that good. She stood on her tiptoes, pressing her hand gently against the kisser's chest, feeling firm pecs underneath her fingertips. His hand curled around Reyna's forearm as he stepped forward, gently pressing Reyna against the door. The knob dug in her back but she didn't care, responding to the kiss even more. It was overwhelming, hot and heady. She curled her fingers against his side, needing something to hold on to.

He pulled back, wrapping his strong arms around Reyna's slender waist, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Warm puffs of breath fanned the side of her neck. Reyna leaned against the door, needing something to hold herself up. Her legs were wobbling from the heated kiss. For once, her mind wasn't buzzing with thoughts of homework, clubs, and stress. She stared over his broad shoulders, noting the wisps of blond hair her fingers were threading through.

"When did you get so tall, Piper?" A husky voice murmured, fingers twisting the end of her braid. Reyna stiffened instantly, dark eyes widening as she recognized the voice from one of her classes. She quickly shoved the young man away. A pair of bright blue eyes stared at Reyna in confusion before his mouth gaped open. "Reyna?"

"Fuck." Reyna swore as she stared at Jason Grace, handsome Jason Grace, star quarterback, student body president, and boyfriend of Piper McLean. She pressed her hands against her temple, shielding her eyes as she thought. "My god, what the hell, Jason? Do you always drag unsuspecting girls into janitor closets for a make-out session or is it just me?"

"I... I... I thought you were Piper!" Jason exclaimed, taking a step back as he ran both his hands through his golden blond hair. It tugged his t-shirt up, revealing a sliver of his abs. Reyna crossed her arms, trying to look anywhere but at Jason.

"Idiot, in what way do I resemble Piper?" Reyna countered, shooting him a deadly glare. Piper and Reyna were polar opposites. While Piper was petite and curvy, Reyna was tall, lean with subtle curves. Piper who wore the latest fashions provided by her supermodel mother, Reyna settled for something comfy and practical. Piper was beautiful without trying while if Reyna wanted to look that good, she needed to spend hours applying makeup and coordinate her outfit. In Reyna's mind, she and Piper were leagues apart.

"Your braid." Jason coughed, covering his mouth with a sheepish smile. He was intently focused on his shoes. Reyna let out a hallow laugh as she shook her head. Jason lifted his head, watching her intently.

"Oh, my braid. We just happened to wear the same hairstyle. Of course." Reyna murmured sarcastically, trying to ignore the disappointing pang in her stomach. She crossed her arms, fingers clenching her elbows as she looked down at her shoes. "Because who would want to kiss nerdy Reyna?"

"Don't say that!" Jason ordered, taking determined steps towards her. He invaded her space easily, slapping the door beside her head. Reyna's head snapped up, staring wide-eyed at him. His piercing blue eyes were intensely focused on her like he was actually seeing her for the first time in years. The heated look he gave her made Reyna want to reach out and pull him into another kiss again. "Don't say that." He whispered this time, soft and gently. He reached out, tucking a piece of her stray hair out of her face. His thumb brushed the apple of her cheek as he pulled back. Jason's eyes dipped down focusing on her lips. Reyna unconsciously wetted her lips. "Don't do that either."

"Do what?" Reyna panted, trying not to think. He was close, closer than another girl's boyfriend should be. Her teeth bit the bottom of her lip. Jason groaned, pressing his head against the door as he shook it. The heat from his body was overwhelming.

"Anything involving your lips?" Jason whispered, breath caressing her ear. "It's distracting. I can't think. It only makes me want to kiss you again." Reyna bit her lip even more after that comment, knowing he can't see it now. She nodded her head, knowing he could feel her move. "Don't ever say that, Reyna. Anyone would be lucky to kiss you. I can attest to that. It was a good kiss."

"Good to know. I'll put you on my reference list." Reyna replied, trying not to laugh at how crazy this situation was. She softly pushed Jason away, needing a bit of space. This was way to intimate. "Piper's a lucky girl." The dark look in Jason's eyes receded for a moment. "I won't say anything to her. This was a mistake." Jason nodded his head as he took another step away. Reyna gave him a friendly smile before she turned to open the door. "A very hot and steamy mistake." She murmured, pushing the door open and missing the heated, longing look from the boy in there.


End file.
